Hotsuma's Christmas
by MySapphireEyes
Summary: A pre-series fic. How Hotsuma decided that it was time for a change at christmas. Hotsuma/Shusei
1. Chapter 1

_It's 4.04am and I am very tired. This was originally going to be one long fic but I decided to split it into two halves so you get this bit now and the next bit tomorrow as long as I get enough sleep!_

_So this is a special thanks to Sorryll. I want to thank her for encouraging me to keep going with it and for getting me to start in the beginning. So here you go. The first part of my first multicoated fic. I hope you enjoy it!_

_The bits about the characters back stories I made up to fit the story. If it's the same as the real thing then it was a lucky guess and go me! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and I make no profit from this story.

**Chapter one**

It was Christmas Eve, the one day a year that went the slowest because it was the one day that work finished early and everyone was out, relaxing and getting ready for a fun packed family Christmas that everyone pretended would not be stressful and time consuming.

It was five in the afternoon but that was hard to tell seeing as the small grey room didn't hold much, not even a clock, but then again it was only used on a few very rare occasions and only by two people. Two people that tried not to let ties of any sorts get in the way of their business so photos of any sort was frowned upon and the only evidence that people ever used the room was the piles of crisp white paper on the two desks and the permanent smell of smoke that seemed to follow Hotsuma ever since he had discovered that burning files he was meant to read and hiding the remains was the best way to get out of desk work.

Shusei smiled as his pen worked quickly over the sheet of paper in front of him. His last report for Takashiro before he could go home for the weekend and Christmas and celebrate yet another year survived against the Duras and in the fast moving world that he was involved in.

Hotsuma smiled softly at the image before him, his friend sat at the desk. Sat scribbling frantically, occasionally glancing either at the clock to see how long he had left before he could leave, or at the window for the first signs of this year's Christmas snow. Shaking his head Hotsuma continued his task of controlling the small flame that licked the edges of the file that had been dropped onto his desk that morning. Like hell was he going to do someone else's work just because they wanted to go home early for Christmas.

Shuffling from the other desk alerted him that Shusei was finished with his task and he raised his eyes to see what the other was doing. He was carefully shuffling papers into a neat pile, oddly neat hand writing in perfect lines on the unlined pieces of paper, his writing as usual looking more like calligraphy than a work report. Including the rushed parts. Shusei's abilities he was sure would never cease to amaze him.

"Finished?" He muttered after he realised he'd been staring at his friend again. His eyes swung back to his own work, or the half a page that was left as ash dropped into the bin beside his desk.

"Yes," came the soft but somehow cheerful reply. Hotsuma looked up from beneath his fiery bangs in order to watch his friend stand and gather his belongings into a messenger bag. "Have you got anything plan-." Shusei paused for a minute and then shook his head, looking up at Hotsuma with a teasing smile on his face. "I always forgot that you hated Christmas, if you're not careful they are going to start calling you the Grinch." He commented as he continued packing, practically throwing his pen and paper into his bag in a rush to get out the door.

"That's right. There is no point to the silly celebration. If people want to worship a guy, who was actually born in the summer, by giving each other presents than that's no skin off my nose." Dropping the remains of the paper into his bag where it drifted to the base of the bin like snowflakes. Then he looked up towards Shusei. "But I would rather not be a part of it." His voice was hard and closed, not allowing Shusei any room for arguing.

He watched as his friend's shoulders slumped and for a second he felt somewhat guilty for snapping at his closest friend in such a way. Just because he wasn't into it didn't mean he had to snap at his friend. His pride however stopped him from apologising. Normal he would have done but on this particular subject, the matter was better off closed with regard to him. With a shake of his own head he got to his own feet, gathering his phone and wallet from the table and stuffing them in his pockets. He decided to try and lighten the mood.

"What have you got planned anyway?" He asked. Maybe if he got Shusei to think more about his own plans then he could bring the smile back to his face. He hated being the cause of his distress or sadness.

"I'm going to see my sister." He said simply and almost straight away. Already Hotsuma could hear the smile back in Shusei's voice as he walked around his own desk to join his friend by the door. "She is throwing a big Christmas dinner for all her friends and she has invited me along." He shouldered his bag and opened the door. "I think she is planning on trying to set me up with her neighbour again."

Hotsuma had heard this story more than once before. Shusei's sister was convinced that he was lonely and therefore tried to set him up with the strange girl that lived two doors down from her. She was convinced that they would be perfect for each other and yet every year Shusei returned looking just as smug as the last for being able to escape the girl's clutches. "She'll get the message that I'm not interested eventually." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Locking up the small office was a quick and easy job between the pair of them and Shusei continued his plans all the way to the front of the building where he stood and faced his friend, looking happy but with a concern in his eyes that Hotsuma was all too familiar with. It was the same light in his eyes when he was sure that Hotsuma had been hurt in a fight and was refusing to tell him. They'd always able to read each other like open books. Crossing his arms over his chest Hotsuma raised an eyebrow and awaited what he knew was coming from Shusei. The same thing that he heard every year.

"Well, have a good weekend Hotsuma."

It took all of his effort but he just about managed to hide the shock he felt inside. Where was his yearly invitation to join him for Christmas? Where was the puppy eyes as he tried to coax Hotsuma into attending the family lunch that he had never experienced for himself. Was this all he got. He just about managed to keep his voice even as he replied.

"Yeah, you too Shusei."

Both were silent for a minute, staring at each other like something had been left unsaid but who was meant to say it neither of them really knew. Instead there was a tense silence before Shusei gave him a small nod like he'd made up his mind and turning, started off down the street, swinging his arm like he hadn't a care in the world.

Hotsuma frowned as he watched his friend leave, as normal Shusei didn't look back and as normal Hotsuma stood and watched to as he walked down the street until he was barely a pinprick on the horizon. _Maybe he has given up after all. _Turning his back to the pinprick he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets before starting off down the street himself, heading towards his apartment black.

Ever since he had known him Shusei had been aware that Hotsuma had no one. He had never really gotten on with his family and where they were now he had no idea. All that he knew was that his brother lived in Tokyo somewhere but never tried to get in touch. What it meant was Hotsuma spent every Christmas alone. Cooped up indoors with leftover pizza from the night before, a thriller film and an early night. Exactly the same way he spent every other night he had off. It also meant that every year Shusei invited him out to his family's get together that he was forced into attending every year. And every year was the same answer.

Without his noticing the corners of his mouth began to curve upwards. The silly arse really cared about him and that more than anything was enough to cheer him. He would never say he had an awful lifestyle and neither would he openly admit that he couldn't remember the last time that he celebrated Christmas but it wasn't because he felt sorry for himself, far from it. It was that he did not want the pity from those around him for something that he didn't really care about. If you never really had it then it's not there to miss, and when you don't really want it then there is nothing to get jealous over. That was the way he saw things.

Shusei on the other hand was the opposite. He hated seeing Hotsuma upset, angry or withdrawn and had more than once gone out of his way to make sure that he was not completely grumpy on things like Christmas. Yes, he didn't celebrate Christmas but he was still looking forward to waking up in the morning to find a Christmas card on his door mat just because Shusei couldn't take a simple no.

He kept those Christmas cards every year, put the new one up above his television and displayed it proudly every year. Not because it was a Christmas card but because it was from Shusei and showed just how much the bugger wouldn't give up.

It wasn't long before he arrived at his own home again. His feet had known exactly where to take him and it hadn't taken long for him to end up outside his own front door. The third floor apartment of a large block that had recently been built. It wasn't an expensive place but it was his and he could afford it. The inside was all the same colour, cream walls and red carpet throughout apart from the kitchen and bathroom where the floor became black and white squared lino. One year he'd attempted to create a giant chess board on his own kitchen floor, unfortunately he'd been one line of squares out on the edge.

With a sigh he shut his front door behind him. Listening to the satisfied click of the front door that symbolised the end of yet another busy week and the beginning of a long lazy weekend that required no work or stress.

Dumping his keys on the small coffee table between the TV and the black sofa he slumped down into the right hand cushion of the two man seater, remote at the ready. So this would be yet another Christmas. The same position, the same programmes and the same Christmas films as last year. Frowning to himself he pushed his thoughts from his mind. He would not regret the decision to stay home this year. He hadn't been invited anywhere so he didn't have anywhere to go anyway. No, he would be here, just like last year and probably like next year.

Not long after sitting down for his television marathon his eyelids had started to droop. Slowly at first but then after a while he could feel his brain start to melt and shut down on itself. Oh well, tomorrow was Christmas. There'd be ample opportunity to catch up on missed television episodes.

It was the letter box that awoke him the next morning. A dull rattling that alerted him to the presence of the many bills that would undoubtedly have to pay before the end of the week. Groaning loudly he rolled over in his awkward position, shifting as much as he could until he was sat in the centre of the sofa. He'd stiffened up over night and he rested his head in his hands for a second as he rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. It was after all Christmas.

Christmas.

The word had him on his feet faster than he had thought possible and across the room so that he could scoop up the mail that lay on his mat. It had to be here, they came every year. _Bill, bill, window cleaner, bill, Car washer advert. _Wait… it wasn't here?

Dumping the letters onto the small table that sat beside the front door he yanked the locks back in what many would call a desperate action although he would have just called it a small hurry to catch the postman. Yanking the door open he stepped out into the corridor.

"Hey! Hello there?" He shouted down the corridor.

A man down the other end of the corridor turned around, blinking in surprise that someone was up this early in the morning. He was obviously trying not to wake anyone and that would goto hell now that Hotsuma was up.

"Is this it? I'm expecting something." He continued to shout.

The man blinked a moment. He looked confused before he started fumbling around in his bag again, muttering something that Hotsuma couldn't hear from the other end of the corridor. He felt anxious, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for the verdict. There had to be a card, it was there every year, without fail.

"Ah yes, sorry , Sir. I didn't see it." The man started back down the corridor, a red envelope in his hand, arm fully extended towards Hotsuma as if he didn't want to get to close. But Hotsuma was faster and had covered this distance in almost half the speed it would have taken the postman.

He snatched the envelope from his hand, mumbling his thanks before rushing back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him with a solid bang. He lifted the letter to his face. Not ever bothering to look at the writing on the front. Instead he tore into the red paper, feeling it rip easily beneath his strength. Fumbling with the card he pulled it from the tight fighting envelope, only casting a cursory glance at the front before he opened it and read the inside.

_Dear Apartment 501_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_From Terry_

_The Landlord_

His breath caught in his throat momentarily as he stared at the inscription inside. So this wasn't the card, it hadn't come. Shusei truly had given up on him. A smile he hadn't realised had crept onto his face slid off in exactly the same moment, leaving nothing but a tight lipped expression, his eyes as dry as sand paper. That was fine, he didn't need the card anyway.

Tossing it to one side he didn't care where it landed, only that it wasn't in his hand. It was only Christmas after all, nothing to get excited about. Yes, it was the first Christmas card he'd received from his landlord but that was okay. He go the same one for his birthday except with slightly different text in the middle.

_Okay so read and review this bit for me and the next bit will go up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW and I will send you mental hugs._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go guys, the second part. Sorry it took so long. Nothing explicit, more between implied malexmale but will smack you in the face as well if that makes any sense._

_Thank you to my reviewers/people who are up for alerts and those who favourited this!_

_Well I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter two.

It was four in the afternoon and the day had passed like any other, nothing more or less than he had expected and if it had been any other year than this wouldn't have mattered. After all, it wasn't like he had ever taken Shusei up on his offer but it still bothered him that it hadn't even come this year. Was Shusei finally giving up on him… Something about that thought sent a twinge through him and it was only his pride that refused to name it for what it was. Regret.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling as he lay sprawled on the sofa, looking at a particular spot of damp that Shusei had decided looked like a slightly lopsided rabbit one evening. He was right it seemed. Shusei seemed to always be right and always knew what he was meant to do. God, why hadn't he said yes?

Flinging his right arm out to one side he felt over the table until his fingertips eventually brushed against the keypad of his phone and he pulled it closer lazily and held it above his face. Nope, no messages or calls. Had he been completely forgotten? Why was he complaining damn it? What was this stupid circle that he was going around in?

Growling out of frustration he chucked his phone towards the other soft chair beside the coffee table where it landed with a soft thud, before flinging his arm to lie across his eyes to try and block out all light. Forcing his eyes shut he lay still for a long moment, concentrating only on the rise and fall of his breathe and how it tickled the skin on his arm as breathed out. It was peaceful.

Until there was a growl heard from further down the couch.

With a grown he pushed himself upright and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He hadn't had anything yet today and he wasn't sure why. His mind was probably to preoccupied to think of the basic bodily needs. Food for example. Shaking his head at his own stupidity he got to his feet and moved through into the kitchen where he sorted through his cupboards in the search of something to eat.

The choices were vegetable soup, vegetable soup or rice… He closed the cupboards. None of them seemed like very Christmassy meals after all. Not that he cared anyway, it was just an observation. With a sigh and a scowl he returned to the couch, where he had spent most of the day, and stared at the blank television screen. It had gone into standby mode hours ago after he had been too lazy to change the channel for too long. What a pointless system. What would happen if you were watching a really long film?

Suddenly there was a sharp wrap and his head turned towards the door. He waited… what for he wasn't sure. Probably to see if they would knock again to reassure himself he wasn't going insane. But it remained quiet. Seconds ticked by and as the silence continued he relaxed back into the cushions.

Knock!

That time he had definitely heard it and was one hundred percent sure he wasn't going crazy. But the door seemed so far away and he really wasn't interested in talking to his neighbours right now. It was about this time that they would come over with left over food and items in case he hadn't had anything. They knew him too well and that annoyed him more than anything. He hated being judged for something as simple as not celebrating Christmas. Hell, a lot of people didn't.

"Who is it?" He snapped loudly as the knock persisted for a third time. He was not moving off this couch unless it was someone worth moving for.

"Me, now get up off that couch." Hotsuma sat up straight. Shusei? What was he doing here? He was meant to be off at some family meal that he hadn't been invited to. And wait, how did he know he was sitting on the couch?

With a grumble Hotsuma rose to his feet and sauntered across to the door. No point in hurrying because Shusei would then think that he was actually excited that he was there. Okay, confession time, he had never been happier to hear his partner's voice. Pausing for a second on the other side of the door to calm his features he pulled the door open, scowl already in place.

He opened the door to find… a face full of bag? Shusei shoved a white carrier bag into his arms as soon as the door was wide enough to fit it through. Then, without waiting for Hotsuma, he stepped through the door and strode past him, carrying two bags of his own.

"To the kitchen." Shusei commanded, a small smile on his lips as he watched Hotsuma stand in shock. Hotsuma blinked as he was walked past without a single greeting. Shusei had his mission face on and when he looked at Hotsuma like that it usually meant he had something planned that Hotsuma was not going to entirely approve of.

"I was in an armchair." He said with a snap as he shut the front door before stalking after Shusei, firmly ignoring the smirk on the other's face. He knew he was right. Hotsuma placed the bag down on the kitchen table with a small thud, the only come back he could come up with at the time. "What are you doing here?"

He saw Shusei tense momentarily before the other looked away and started sorting through one of his two bags although Hotsuma didn't miss the flash of emotion through his expression. Hotsuma felt something low in his stomach tighten a little and his breath hitch momentarily. That was too blunt, he didn't want to hurt Shusei just because of his bad mood. And he may not have been invited out but Shusei was here now wasn't here? Wasn't that even better.

"I decided to leave early. It wasn't very enjoyable. My sister is still nagging at me to find someone." He shook his head a tad and Hotsuma could hear the frustration in his words. He moved swiftly onwards. "And so I came here, I hope you don't mind that I bought some stuff." As he spoke Shusei pulled from one bag the only object in it. No more than a foot and a half tall, the fake green Christmas tree was decorated with red and blue balls that sparkled in the kitchen light. It was the brightest thing in the room, or would have been if it wasn't right next to Shusei's smile. It was sweet and Shusei looked both smug and proud of himself at the same time.

"Do you like it?" He asked, grin firmly in place. Hotsuma folded his arms over his chest and looked at the offensively shiny thing that Shusei held. Raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth Hotsuma was immediately cut off by Shusei. "I hope you aren't going to say anything negative because all that would do is annoy me."

Hotsuma shut his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, a small smirk on his face.

"It's alright I suppose." He answered in the most neutral voice he could muster but even that could not deter the look of utter glee that fixed itself to Shusei's face. Hotsuma rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Shusei grabbed one other thing from the bag before striding determinedly past Hotsuma and back into the living room where he knelt on the floor beside the table and carefully placed the decorated tree on the table.

Hotsuma stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched his partner work. He looked so happy there. Knelt next to the pretty little tree that seemed to instantly cheer the room and the look of utter concentration on his face made Hotsuma smile. The small smile that he only had for Shusei when he was doing something adorable, but Hotsuma would never tell him that's what it meant. The tip of Shusei's tongue peeked out from between his lips as he concentrated on righting a few of the balls that had fallen off during the journey over, he obviously wanted it to be perfect. He always wanted things to be the best he could possibly make them.

"Hotsuma..?"

Blinking to clear his mind, Hotsuma raised his eyes to meet the other's who was looking at him with a concerned look. He had obviously been drifting around in his thoughts for too long. He gave a nod of his head to reassure the other before stepping forward to seat himself on the couch on the opposite side of the table to Shusei.

"It looks good." He stated.

"Thank you," Shusei smiled. Silence settled between the two and together they came to an understanding. Everything would be all right. They were reunited on Christmas Day and so everything would be okay.

Since that moment it had been all go. Shusei had bought along the leftovers of the Christmas dinner from his family meal and had separated it onto plates before shoving it into the microwave until it was piping hot. They'd eaten in a relatively comfortable silence at the kitchen table, still a bit unsure of the situation but content.

Then Shusei had announced that now it was time for a film and had pulled out 'The Grinch'. Ironic really considering that twentyfour hours ago this is what Hotsuma had been called and together they had settled onto the couch to watch the film.

They had started the film on opposite ends of the couch but by the time the film was drawing to a close Shusei was curled up against Hotsuma's side, his eyes wide and fixed on the screen as the Grinch's heart grew larger. Hotsuma's eyes weren't on the screen anymore, they had settled on Shusei's face. His eyes roamed over the curve of his lips in his smile, up his cheeks to his eyes that were a bit larger than normal as he concentrated on the film. At some point during the film Hotsuma's hand had raised and was gently raking his fingers through the short silky strands.

Feeling eyes on him Shusei glanced at Hotsuma to find his eyes caught with the others. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he realised that not only had he been fascinated with a kids film, Hotsuma appeared deeply fascinated by him.

"Thank you." Hotsuma hesitated. "For coming to see me."

Shusei nodded his head once in understanding before doing something unexpected and gently placed a kiss to Hotsuma's cheek. Now it was his turn to blush! Shusei chuckled softly at the colour his cheeks had turned and gently brushed his fingertips over the others cheek.

"How could I possibly have left you alone for another year?" He smiled softly. "You mean everything to me Hotsuma."

Staring into each other's eyes, silence fell again as understanding passed between them. They needed each other. Hotsuma did not feel complete without his partner by his side either for work or otherwise. He relied on Shusei to keep him grounded. Together they were the perfect pair. Something more than friends, but who knew how much more? That was a subject for another time.

"Not it's time for the final thing of Christmas!" Shusei suddenly announced before sitting up straight and pulling something from his pocket.

Turning to one side he pulled up the final piece. A small gold star with a little cone on the bottom to balance on top of the tree. It sparkled in the dim light of the setting sun but even this paled in comparison to Shusei's smile and the light in his eyes. Hotsuma met those happy eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"I decorated it so you get to put the star on the top." Shusei said simply, holding the ornament out to him.

Hesitating momentarily he reached out and took the small star out of Shusei's hand. To Hotsuma's surprise the little star was warm from where it had been in Shusei's pocket for a while and the thought made him smile. The little thing was smooth and perfect, without a single blemish. It was hard to find anything in life recently like that. Especially in the life that these two had made for themselves. Things broke, became scared, marked and dented but this little star was perfect.

Lifting it in his hand it hovered over the top of the tree and for a minute he looked past it enough to smile at Shusei before lowering the little thing to sit on the top of the tree. Their tree.

"Perfect." How else could he describe it? Them? Each other?

The End

**A/N **Okay, the rating is because I didn't know what would be in this chapter but now you do know ^_^

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did then tell me! Reviews are most welcome and appreciated, criticism or not.

Thank you!


End file.
